Schau nicht zurück
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Schau nicht zurück," flüstert der Wind, also wischt sie ihre Tränen weg und steht wieder auf.


Schau nicht zurück

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte. Es handelt sich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „Don't look back" von Maidenstear. Das englische Original ist hier zu finden:**

**http: / www. fan fiction .net /s /6268712/1 /Dont_Look_Back (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**

"Werden wir uns wiedersehen?" fragt sie unsicher, während ihre braunen Augen seine forschend mustern.

"Ganz sicher," sagt er voller Wärme.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen. Doch jetzt geh – und schau nicht zurück." *

Sie lässt seine Hand los, und seine Worte verfolgen sie zurück zur anderen Seite, zu dem Tunnel und hindurch, ein Flüstern in ihrem Ohr.

„_Schau nicht zurück"_

An jenem ersten Tag tritt sie mutig aus der Haustür, auf zu einer neuen Schule und hoffentlich auch neuen Freunden. Sie ist ein wenig nervös, aber trotzdem strafft sie die Schultern, hält den Kopf hoch und betritt die Schule mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Der Tag verläuft nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Als sie nach Hause kommt, zu dem neuen ungewohnten Haus, läuft sie nach oben und schließt sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, wo sie sich an das Fenster setzt, das den Blick auf einen kleinen Bach freigibt. Das Wasser bringt sie dazu, an ihn zu denken, und tröstet sie ein wenig.

Sie wird nicht gehänselt, aber in dieser kleinen Stadt ist sie eine Außenseiterin. Es macht ihr schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie das alte Haus vermisst und sich nach ein kleines bisschen Vertrautheit sehnt. Sie denkt an ihre alte Schule, ihre Freunde in der alten Stadt. Sie denkt an ein Badehaus.

Sie überlegt, zurückzukehren – aus der Tür herausgehen, über den Zaun hüpfen und die alte Straße entlangrennen bis sie den Tunnel erreicht.

Draußen rauschen die Bäume, als ob sie die Köpfe schütteln und ihr mitteilen: _Nein._

„_Schau nicht zurück_," flüstert der Wind.

Und sie hört auf ihn. Sie nickt gehorsam, wischt ein paar einsame Tränen aus ihren Augen und geht dann nach unten, um ihrer Mutter von ihrem tollen ersten Tag zu erzählen.

Sie erzählt ihnen – ihren Eltern – nie von jener Reise ins Zauberland. Sie fürchtet, dass wenn sie es täte, es ihre Eltern dazu bringen würde, aus Angst wieder umzuziehen.

Sie hat genug vom wirklichen Leben gesehen, um zu wissen, dass manche Dinge nicht geben darf. Und normale Menschen sprechen nicht über diese Dinge. Wenn sie ihren Eltern alles erzählt, werden sie ihr nicht glauben. Sie will nicht umziehen– sie möchte nahe am Tunnel bleiben, nahe an der anderen Welt. Aber es fühlt sich auch wie ein Tabu an, über ihre Erlebnisse dort zu sprechen, als ob das Erzählen sie weniger wirklich erscheinen lässt.

Also schließt sie diese wertvollen Erinnerungen ein und wirft den Schlüssel fort, und erzählt es keiner Menschenseele.

Der nächste Morgen ist ein wenig schwieriger. Sie zögert vor dem Verlassen des Hauses und wünscht sich, sie müsste den Tag nicht durchstehen; aber der Wind flüstert ihr zu:_„Schau nicht zurück." _und irgendwie macht sie den ersten Schritt aus der Tür, unsicher wie ein neugeborenes Kalb.

Diesmal ist es nicht so schwierig, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Einige ihrer Klassenkameradinnen haben angefangen, sie zu bemerken – heute haben sie zusammen zu Mittag gegessen.

Als sie nach Hause kommt, geht sie zur Rückseite des Hauses, um sich auf einen Stein neben dem Bach zu setzen.

Sie teilt ihre Freude mit dem geduldig zuhörendem Wasser, und der Wind flüstert ermutigend.

„_Schau nicht zurück,"_ sagen sie ihr.

Tage vergehen.

Nachts träumt sie von Göttern und Schweinen und einem Jungen mit grünem Haar und Drachenaugen.

Die Erinnerungen passen in der Zeit danach nicht mehr ganz richtig zusammen und langsam beginnen sie undeutlich zu werden. Sie weiß, dass sie anfangen wird zu vergessen, aber sie wird niemals wirklich alles verlieren. Sie weiß, dass das unmöglich ist. Es ist ein Teil dessen geworden, was ihr Selbst ausmacht.

Die Zeit vergeht. Die Blätter färben sich bunt, bevor sie sterben und langsam von den Ästen der Bäume fallen. Der Wind streicht über die nackte Borke, und bringt die Bäume zum Frösteln und weckt die Sehnsucht nach dem Frühling.

Die Eingewöhnung braucht Zeit. Schon kehren die Blätter zurück, grün und voller Leben und neu, und sie fängt gerade erst an, sich wilkommen zu fühlen. Sie lauscht immer noch dem Wind und sitzt am Bach, um ihm ihre Geschichten zuzuflüstern.

Es wird wieder Winter. Sie kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass diese Jahreszeit sie traurig macht. Sie mag die Leblosigkeit der Welt nicht – es lässt sie Einsamkeit fühlen, and Sehnsucht nach dem Ort ihrer Erinnerungen. Sie geht über den knirschenden Schnee zur Rückseite des Hauses, um Löcher in die gefrorene Oberfläche des Baches zu machen, nur damit sie dem Wasser zuhören kann.

Sie begrüßt das wiederkehrende Grün mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mehr Zeit vergeht. Viel Mal sieht sie die Welt ergrauen und sterben. Vier Mal wird die Welt wiedergeboren. Durch das alles beginnt sie Dinge zu verstehen, und sie weiß, warum sie nicht zurückblicken darf.

Sie erlebt alles Mögliche, manches davon gut, anderes schlecht. Es gibt viele schöne Tage, aber trotzdem auch schlechte Zeiten. Dann ist es besonders mühsam, weil es schwierig ist frei zu atmen. Ihre Brust fühlt sich zu eng an, und sie scheint zu ersticken.

Wie immer läuft sie zum Bach und sucht mit gebeugtem Kopf und hängenden Schultern Trost.

„Darf ich nicht einen Moment lang schwach sein?", flüstert sie dem Wind zu. _„_Kann ich aufgeben, nur dieses eine Mal?"

"_Schau nicht zurück_," erwidert der Wind.

Also steht sie mit tränennassen Gesicht auf und macht weiter. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf und glänzende Augen geht sie zuversichtlich davon.

Schließlich ist es unmöglich, vorwärtszulaufen, wenn man zurückschaut. Was vor einem liegt, kann nicht in der Vergangenheit gefunden werden.

Und irgendwann, während sie in die helle, vielversprechene Zukunft blickt, wartet sie auf den Tag, an dem sie einem Jungen mit Drachenaugen wiederbegegnen wird.

* A/N: In der deutschen Synchronisation des Filmes sagt Haku eigentlich: "Versprochen. Doch jetzt geh – _und __dreh dich nicht um_." Da ich das für eine unzulängliche Übersetzung des englischen „Don't look back" halte und aufgrund der Notwendigkeit der Handlung dieses Fanfics habe ich _„und schau nicht zurück." _gewählt.


End file.
